


Giftart: Merr2 — Icons and Wallpaper

by I Used To Be an Artist (scribblemyname)



Series: Giftart Icons [1]
Category: X-Men (2000), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men Evolution
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Character Death, Drama, F/M, Fanart, Gen, Icons, LiveJournal, M/M, Multi, Phoenix - Freeform, Romance, Threesome, Unrequited Love, Wallpaper, mother/daughter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1470403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/I%20Used%20To%20Be%20an%20Artist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gift icons inspired by Merr2's Gambit/Rogue (etc.) fanfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. LiveJournal Icons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merr2](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=merr2).



> Use with or without credit, as you like.

 

 

[Brittle Bones](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6268859/1/brittle-bones)

**Summary:** Rogue's entrapment in Genosha and the anguish of the man in love with her. Drabbles. 'Her eyes are forced open by the ringing of alarms, the banging of doors.'

01 | 02  
---|---  
|   
  
 

Shades of Grey: [Three Hearts, Two Bodies](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6364271/2/Shades-of-Grey)

**Summary:** Unconnected vignettes exploring both the prelude and the denouement of life's turning points.

01 | 02 | 03 | 04  
---|---|---|---  
|  |  |   
  
 

[La Vie et L'Epoque](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6313895/1/La-Vie-et-L-Epoque)   


**Summary:** 'The Life and Times'. Love in four flavors.

01 | 02 | 03 | 04  
---|---|---|---  
|  |  |   
05 | 06  
|   
  
 

[Scorch](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5378029/1/Scorch)

**Summary:** ROMY. She can't stop it and maybe she doesn't want to. She's burning from the inside out, and it hurts so good.

01 | 02 | 03 | 04  
---|---|---|---  
|  |  |   
05 | 06 | 07 | 08  
|  |  |   
  
 

[Of Violet Lips and Scarlet Drips](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6274132/1/Of-Violet-Lips-and-Scarlet-Drips)

**Summary:** She used to let him fix her.

01 | 02 | 03 | 04  
---|---|---|---  
|  |  | 


	2. Wallpapers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, use as you like.

Shades of Grey

[ ](http://whispersandstories.weebly.com/uploads/3/0/2/1/3021865/shadesofgrey.jpg)

[ ](http://i1239.photobucket.com/albums/ff501/scribble_myname/Wallpapers/f-xevo_a-merr2_s-shadesofgrey_1024x768.jpg)

Scorch

[ ](http://i1239.photobucket.com/albums/ff501/scribble_myname/Wallpapers/f-xcom_a-merr2_s-scorch_1024x768.jpg)

La Vie et Epoque

[ ](http://i1239.photobucket.com/albums/ff501/scribble_myname/Wallpapers/f-xmov_a-merr2_s-lavieetepoque_1024x768.jpg)

[ ](http://i1239.photobucket.com/albums/ff501/scribble_myname/Wallpapers/f-xmov_a-merr2_s-lavieetepoque_eyes_1024x768.jpg)


End file.
